Alejandro and Bridgette
This article focuses on the interactions between Alejandro and Bridgette. Overview Alejandro and Bridgette have had a minor romantic history with each other, with Alejandro flirting with Bridgette to get her on his side in Total Drama World Tour before causing her elimination thanks to making her believe that she is about to kiss him, getting her stuck to a pole. Since then, she has had a heavy dislike of Alejandro, hating him once again in Total Drama Around the World. From influence of Geoff, Bridgette sides with him against Alejandro's antagonism, yet Alejandro's charm still manages to leave somewhat of an effect on Bridgette up until her elimination, where she detests him even more once again. ''Total Drama Around the World'' Let's Have a World Tour! Bridgette is impressed when Alejandro back flips out the plane when he is introduced. The Great Chinese Race Bridgette is angered by the sight of Alejandro during the challenge, where she ends up glaring at him. Despite this, Alejandro helps Bridgette as she struggles to climb the Great Wall of China. This infuriates Geoff, who warns Alejando to keep his distance from Bridgette. Bridgette also informs Alejandro that his help was not neccessary. Showing that he wasn't sincere about helping her, Alejandro drops Bridgette off the wall, which angers most contestants where Geoff and Trent help Bridgette up the wall. Korean Pop Quizzing Alejandro and Bridgette greet each other in the morning, however, they are glared at by Geoff, Bridgette's current boyfriend. Alejandro reveals his plan in the confessional, that his intention is to mess with Bridgette and Geoff's minds, which would ultimately lead to their eliminations. However, Bridgette seems to be aware of his evil nature as she reveals this in the confessional, but can't help to blush when she mentions his name. This shows that Bridgette still has some sexual attraction towards Alejandro. Alejandro insincerely calls Bridgette beautiful and that he'd never pass up on an opportunity to talk to her. Geoff detects this immediately and warns Alejandro to back off, promising him that Bridgette would never fall for any more of his schemes. Alejandro plays this off, and informs him that he only admires Bridgette's beauty. Both Geoff and Trent warn Bridgette about Alejandro's schemes, where they are informed by Bridgette that she already knows about them. During the challenge, Bridgette once again falls for Alejandro as she blushes at the sight of him. Despite trying to get on her good side, Alejandro is seen quite visibly mad when Bridgette scores a point for her team, and her team's victory in the challenge. While Geoff naps in first class, Alejandro privately congratulates Bridgette on the win, and is charm manages to reluctantly fool her into being flattered by him. After being woken by Trent, Geoff warns Alejandro to stay away from Bridgette, sending him to the elimination ceremony. Bridgette believes that there is a love triangle between her, Geoff and Alejandro, and reminds herself that Geoff is her boyfriend, not Alejandro. Al&BridgeTalkEp04.png|Alejandro flatters Bridgette with his charm. Bridgette World 2.jpg|Bridgette starts to fall for Alejandro, stating that his eyes are amazing. GeoffMadAtAlAndBridge.png|Geoff is seen irrtated with Alejandro and Bridgette, when they talk with each other. Icey Antarctica Bridgette is shocked when Zoey reveals that Alejandro is involved with an alliance with Harold and Sadie. Later on, Bridgette notes how cold it is in Antarctica, where Alejandro offers Bridgette his shirt, in order to keep her warm. Geoff notices this and hits Alejandro's shirt away from him, where the two begin an argument over Bridgette. Alejandro argues that he is better as he offered to lend Bridgette his shirt, while Geoff wasn't willing to do it. Bridgette continues to note how cold it is, where Alejandro tells her that he would've given her his shirt but it was slapped away by Geoff. To prove Alejandro wrong about him not caring about Bridgette, Geoff lends her his shirt. Later on during the challenge, Geoff informs Alejandro that Bridgette is tough and strong enough to survive without warmth. Bridgette is angered when Alejandro dominates the challenge, earning his team the win, and Bridgette's team the loss. Jamaica Man! Bridgette is once again seen falling for Alejandro, as he changes into his speedo before the challenge. Sadie is angered by this, and convinces Alejandro to sabotage Bridgette's team during the challenge. However, this backfires when Bridgette is able to use the sabotage to complete a backflip, with Trent, her partner, almost falling off. However, Alejandro agrues that they did a horrible job, which Chef Hatchet agree's with. Alejandro is angered when Katie scores them a high score. Indian Dance As Bridgette recieves the last marshmallow at elimination, Alejandro informs her that he's glad she's still in the game. Before Bridgette can answer Alejandro, Geoff interrupts and tells Alejandro to back off from Bridgette. Australian Rivals After falling out the plane, Alejandro lands on top of Bridgette. Pretending to feel bad, Alejandro apologizes and helps Bridgette up to her feet. He asks her is she's okay, where she replies that she is fine. Once again Alejandro is confronted by Geoff to stop pretending to care about Bridgette. However, Alejandro plays this off and informs Geoff that he cares a lot about Bridgette. Later on, Bridgette is angered by the thought of Alejandro and Sadie making the merge. African Safari Bridgette and Geoff discuss who should be their next target, promting them to bring up Alejandro. Both agree he should be the next one to be eliminated, but little to their knowledge, Alejandro had over heard their plan. Ensuring his safety in the competition, Alejandro comes up with a lie and informs Bridgette that Geoff has occastionally commented on other women's bodies, like that of Anne Maria's. Pretending to be upset by this, Alejandro informs Bridgette that he felt it was neccessary for her to know the truth about Geoff. Bridgette pretends to believe Alejandro, stating in the confessional that she will play Alejandro's games to form a great strategy. Later on, Alejandro notices Amy and Geoff talking with each other, promting him to inform Bridgette of the possibility they are flirting. Bridgette watches them talk and becomes slightly jealous believing that Geoff is flirting with Amy. She restrains herself from believing this, reminding herself of Alejandro's evil nature. However, she freaks in the confessional, much to Alejandro's satisfaction. During the challenge, Bridgette is noticably glaring at Amy and Geoff, but quickly reminds herself that Alejandro must be tricking her. Bridgette becomes more friendly with Alejandro though, as she adds up his scores during the challenge for him. She even informs her that he is winning the challenge so far. Before the elimination ceremony, Bridgette is approached by Alejandro, whose spreading more lies of Amy and Geoff, making her more nervous. Alejandro even comments that she should consider voting off Geoff. Alejandro is seen smirking in the confessional as Bridgette becomes paranoid. As Bridgette and Geoff land in the bottom two, both glare at Alejandro who is smirking and winking at the both of them. Geoff discovers that, thanks to Alejandro's lies, Bridgette voted for him. Bridgette quickly realizes this and despite the lies Alejandro made up, she takes Geoff's word over Alejandro and glares at Alejandro. Thanks to Alejandro, Bridgette is revealed to be eliminated, angering Bridgette and Geoff. London the Ripper Alejandro is proud with eliminating Bridgette in the previous episode, however, Geoff is more infuriated with Alejandro than ever, swearing vengeance for Bridgette. Gladiatorial Finale! Bridgette is angered by Alejandro after he shoves Amy on the ground. Later on in the challenge, Alejandro is seen attacking Bridgette, but before she is able to fight back, he runs away. Bridgette insults him as he runs away, as well as grabbing her bow and arrow. She shoots him with it, causing one of his lives to dissapear. Later on Bridgette once again spots Alejandro, angered by her elimination, she attacks him with her bow and arrow again. Alejandro fights back using a knife, but is unable to defeat Bridgette, as Amy helps her defeat him. See Also Category:Interaction Category:Attractions Category:Conflicts